Zoophobia: Jay Jay's Werewolf Party Adventure
by Happy Dream Lands
Summary: Based on the "Zoophobia" webcomic by Vivienne Medrano. Jay Jay is a werewolf gal who lives in a place called Safe Haven, where other types of animals and even humans live as well. Jay Jay and her best friend Niquie are a part of a Werewolf Clan, consisting of other wolves. They love to party and have a great time! Join these friends on a slice-of-life journey as they party!
1. Chapter 1: Let's Get Ready

Author's Note: Welcome once again, you guys! We're cruising along, as I've already completed both sequels for "Monster Maker" and "The Garbage Pail Kids Movie". Now, a couple of people asked me what the third GPK story will be about. I'll answer that now! :D

The full title of the third and final installment of my GPK fanfics is, "The Garbage Pail Kids Movie: The Trip Back Home?" The full sypnosis is as follows:

"Takes place a month after the events of 'The Garbage Pail Cuties! :D A Series of Shorts'. When some other Garbage Pail Kids make their way to Earth and find Ali Gator and his gang, will they choose to go back to their home planet? Or will they stay on Earth with Dodger, Manzini and the biker gang? And if they _**do**_ leave, what will that mean for Dodger's status as the Kids' Co-keeper? Find out in this epic conclusion to the GPK Movie series!"

And there it is, everyone! :D It's going to be a fun conclusion to write. Also, once we're done with "Zoophobia", I'll explain what the final "Monster Maker" will be about as well.

Also, I got a suggestion from someone! They mentioned they were a bit late, as I finished the first GPK fanfic already, but I enjoyed the suggestion so much that I've decided to include it in the upcoming finale GPK story mentioned above! Thank you for your continued support. :)

So here we go, chapter 1! :D

* * *

"Whoooo! Party time!" roared a certain "party animal", rummaging through her cluttered closet space in a colorful room. She tugged at a hanger and pulled it all the way out to find a red pair of overalls. "Oh, I haven't worn _**this**_ pair in a while, and all my others are pretty messed up... looks like I'm dying my fur blue tonight!"

"Nice choice, Blue Jay," a spunky voice seconded, popping out of the werewolf's hot pink hair. She was a miniature pink fox, with thick eyelashes and yellow eyes to go with them. "I love it when you wear that. That style is aaa-stonishing."

"Blue Jay" was the nickname given to Jay Jay whenever she dyed her hair blue. She smiled at her tiny fox friend, now propped up on top of her thick mane. "Thanks, Niquie!" she said, fist-bumping her friend. "I heard _**this**_ party's gonna have _**twice**_ as many people as that St. Patrick's Day Bash, so stepping in there with a less-than-stellar outfit is _**not,**_ I repeat, _**not**_ an option. My music's got to be good for all of Safe Haven too." Safe Haven was the name of the world the animals lived in.

"Sounds snazzy," Niquie replied, hopping down from Jay Jay's head and plopping on to her large bed. Jay Jay was at least eleven feet tall, which is normal size for a werewolf gal, but for all other animals, like Niquie, that was _**ginormous.**_

"By the way, what song are ya gonna use for tonight?" Niquie asked, looking up at the werewolf as she closed her closet door and moved to her dresser drawer. Jay Jay took an extra second before answering, lost in thought from looking for one of her most prized accessories: her bird feathers. "Urgh... can't find'em. I'm so disorganized," Jay Jay muttered to herself. She turned to Niquie. "Have you seen my feathers?"

Niquie shook her head. "Sorry, chica. You're always so hyped up after ya get home from parties, and you're always tossing stuff everywhere. It could be under the bed, maybe... but other than that, I don't know." Niquie hopped off the cushion and flipped her head upside down, looking underneath. "Oh, hey-! I was right- here's the long purple one, Blue Jay."

"Oh, sweet! Thanks!" Jay Jay attached the purple accessory against her werewolf ears and wagged them up and down. Feathers and different fur colors were quite common in the Werewolf Clan. Werewolves used these to express themselves and their party lifestyle.

Jay Jay was the worst offender of this, of course in a positive way, as she dyed her fur more frequently than the other werewolves combined, even the Werewolf Queen, the natural leader of the werewolves, and Jay Jay was also the most popular werewolf in the clan next to her. Other animals loved it if she crashed one of their parties, because she always made them ten times more fun.

"And now I really gotta go dye that fur if it's gonna be dry enough for tonight!" Jay Jay called, exiting the room quickly and dashing down the hall. "See ya! I'll rehearse the song to myself to warm up." "Sounds good!" Jay Jay replied.

 _In The Bathroom:_

In order for werewolves to dye their entire coats of fur, they had to literally _**bathe**_ in the color dye. Jay Jay had done this at least a thousand times, so it was a no-brainer for her. She opened the bottom of her sink drawer and pulled out a gigantic bucket that read "blue dye" out from under it. There were a few other buckets as well, titled "pink dye", "gray dye", even "multi-color dye"!

First, she filled the tub just about halfway up with warm water, then she proceeded to pour the contents of the bucket into it. The dye oozed and gradually the water seeped with a blue tint, then a full-on blue color.

Jay Jay smiled, barely able to wait to get her fur ready for tonight. She took off her overalls and entered the tub. Her large feet were already covered blue, instead of the natural yellow that was previously there.

"Okay... so it's about 5:40 p. m. right now..." Jay Jay said to herself. "So if I get out at 6:10 p. m., and the party's at nine thirty... my fur should be pretty much dry by then!" She clasped her paws happily. It usually took first-timer werewolves' fur to be dry from dye within 6 hours at _**least,**_ but Jay Jay has done it so often that she can pretty much get away with half that time, not even.

Jay Jay turned her attention to a clock in the corner of the room towards the door, which had fallen off of a cabinet, along with some other items as well. It read 6:52 p. m. She grinned. "Here we go!" she said aloud to herself. "Soon, it's party time!"

 _Later, A Little Before The Party:_

"... There's gonna be a lot of students from ZPA here at this party tonight!" Niquie pointed out. "It's at the Cavern- one of the most popular hangouts of the student body from ages 16 to 20. We're gonna have a full house toniiiiight!" she pumped her fist in the air. "Also, that really good actress student, Kayla I think? She plays in almost all the plays they do all over town, and she'll be at the Cavern tonight with her boyfriend Zill."

"Awesome," Jay Jay responded walking down the sidewalk, looking up every now and then to see the stars shining bright. She looked ahead again, circling a secluded corner with a narrow walk way, almost like a dark alley except a lot more safe and a lot less creepy, since there was a lot of students from ZPA hanging out around there, and they were just outside of the Cavern.

Jay Jay could still hear the thumping of a bass from inside, even over the masses of talkative students. She swept some fur out of her face, afterwards admiring the blue color that successfully came out of the blue dye bath from earlier.

"Here we are, Niqs!" Jay Jay howled, ready to break down the door. "Ready? You know the song, all memorized?" she looked at the small, pink fox curiously. Niquie nodded. "Yeah, sparkle dawg! Let's get in there now."

"Okay!" Jay Jay gleamed, watching her friend disappear into her now dark blue hair. Right as she was about to walk inside, a claw-like finger nail tapped Jay Jay's shoulder.

"Hey there, young pup."

Jay Jay perked up, recognizing the voice and twirling around for confirmation: it was the werewolf Queen! "Oh-!" Jay Jay stammered, a little caught off guard. "H-Hello, your Highness! Are you excited for the party?"

The Queen giggled, twirling her long blonde hair around her finger. "Yes, it's supposed to be amazing, hun! But you don't have to call me that name, hun. I'm just like all the rest of you sparkle dawgs. Just call me Kesh."

Jay Jay nodded furiously. "O-Oh, um, thank you, your High- I mean, Kesh." She smiled big, trying to hide her nervousness. Even though she was turned from a human into a werewolf a while ago by the werewolf queen herself, it still felt a little scary talking to the **_queen_** of an entire pack of werewolves, let alone animals that are so popular among Safe Haven.

Jay Jay bowed awkwardly and the Queen stated she had to leave to take care of some business, but assured her she would be at the party soon enough. "Oh, and sing an amazing song as always, Blue Jay!" she whistled. "Your songs are simply the talk of town, hun. Sing from your heart!" "Thanks, I will!" Jay Jay waved as the Queen disappeared into a crowd of students. Jay Jay and Niquie exchanged smiles. "Let's get in there!" Niquie said again, hiding in the thick chunks of hair.

Jay Jay waltzed into the large hole-like door leading into the Cavern confidently and took a deep breath.

* * *

Author's Note: There's the first chapter, everyone! I really hoped you enjoyed, and the next chapter will be a lot of fun too. :D

See you in a few days! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time!

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! :D This is Monster Pony here with chapter 2 of "Zoophobia"! I really like this next chapter because I'll be introducing almost the entire rest of the Werewolf Clan (a.k.a. The Party Dawgs!) Also, the beginning is pretty much the video from Vivienne Medrano's "Die Young" Fan Animation.

Someone asked what the suggestion was about, so I'll post it here now. It was a really good idea!:

"I love this story. I wish I got to it sooner, I would have suggested that Ali would've been watching wild kingdom, while Tessie was making lunch for the two of them, while the others were at a toy store, and the biker girl would've came by with her four year old niece, who would have quickly warmed up to Ali, who have also warmed up to her.

Even rubbed her on her head. Unknown to him that Tessie would have seen him. And would have awed. The lady would have given Ali a bracelet to give to Tessie. That he sends her to get to thank Tessie for her help."

There's definitely some ideas in there that'll help me with the final GPK Movie Fanfiction Series. :) Let's go! Chapter 2!

* * *

" _I hear your hea-ar-art beat to the beat of the drums!_ " Jay Jay proudly sang, quickly gathering the attention of the animals she was surrounded by. She smiled and stomped twice as she moved across the room. She jumped in front of a particular group of animals.

" _Oh, what a shame that you came here with someooo-oo-ne!"_ When Jay Jay said "with", she was right near Kayla Kangaroo, the girl Niquie had mentioned earlier. Spam, another student from ZPA, jumped on Jay Jay's head, then into her arms. " _So while you're here in my arms... Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!_ "

At this point, Jay Jay was nearly at the center of the club, and several animals turned in her direction to see the commotion. Most of them looked pleased to see Jay Jay, and some started dancing to the music. However, a dog named Rusty in the background gave Jay Jay a disapproving look, slowly raising his eyebrow whilst holding a red cup, as if to say, "Really?"

He was the school bully at ZPA, and he was always trying to attack someone, whether physically or verbally, mostly the latter. But Jay Jay didn't even notice the look he gave her.

Jay Jay grabbed a different dog, whose aura was completely different that of Rusty. This was Jack, another student at ZPA. He had good friends and has a cousin named Damian, who goes to the same school as him. Jay Jay noticed he was a little down, as he usually is, so she decided to let him in on he fun. He looked like he needed it.

Jay Jay then popped up on a balcony, with two miniature foxes circling her (similar to Niquie's size, except she was a bit smaller.) " _Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna **die young!**_ " Right on cue, Niquie popped out of Jay Jay's super thick blackish dark blu-ish hair. " _Whoa, whoa! Like we're gonna die young!_ " she sang, bouncing off of Jay Jay and on to fellow party-goers.

" _Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young!_ " She bounced right on top of a counter with three other characters, jumping from there on to an orange alligator and repeating her line, eventually making it back on to Jay Jay's head. " _Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young._ "

Jay Jay joined back in. " _Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young! Hearts, out of our minds, runnin' 'til we outta time, wild childs lookin' good, livin' hard just like we should..._ " she moved to two werewolves that were a part of the Werewolf Clan, the twins. One was green and the other was purple. Jay Jay grabbed each of them.

" _Don't care whose watchin' when we tearin' it down!_ " A skinny female dog got in on the action. "You kno-oow!" she sang.

" _That magic that we've got, nobody can touch._ " A raccoon lady and a male goat sang too. "To sho-oow!"

" _Lookin' for some trouble tonight!_ " "Yeah!" someone else called out. Jay Jay grabbed a solemn-looking porcupine off the couch. " _Take mah hand, I'll show you the wild side! Like it's the last night of our lives!_ " "Uh-huh!" the audience cheered. Jay Jay twirled and picked up a single flower from a banquet of roses perched on a table. " _We'll keep dancin' 'til we die!_ "

She hopped back on the balcony and bobbed her head to the music. " _I hear your hear-ar-art beat to the beat of the drums!"_ she sang again, stomping her foot. " _Oh, what a shame that you came here with someo-oo-one! So while you're here..."_

In the background, Zill had picked up his girlfriend Kayla and spun her around, right on cue with the song. "... _in my arms, let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young-! I hear your hea-ar-art beat, to the beat of the drums!"_

She spun her head and clasped her paws. At this point, Jay Jay had maneuvered to the outside of the club, where some more party-goers were lingering. A majority of the animals had made there way outside to watch Jay Jay sing. " _Oh, what a shame that you came here with someoo-oo-one! So while you're here in my arms... let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!"_

Once again on cue, it was Niquie's turn to sing. After bouncing straight out of Jay Jay's hair again (far enough to reach a small light pole on top of a cliff), she kept the song going. " _Whoa, whoa! Like we're gonna die young!_ "

"We're gonna die young!" Jay Jay repeated at the bottom of the cliff. She was right near a small body of water, where she got some of her hair wet, but of course she didn't mind (she wears so much hair dye that it stays on pretty good). Meanwhile, Niquie repeated her line twice in the distance. " _Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young!"_

 _"Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna **DIE YOUNG!**_ " Jay Jay finished, holding a paw proudly in the air. The performance was immediately followed by claps and werewolves howling. Niquie met with Jay Jay at the bottom of the cliff and landed on her head. They seemed to have cheered most of the club up! "Mission _**accomplished!**_ " they cheered, high-fiving.

... After everyone had simmered down a bit, Jay Jay and Niquie were pretty much the talk of the entire Cavern. A few people had even recorded when she was singing, so they had posted several mini videos of all the commotion. They were now hanging out just outside the cavern with some other animals. "I'm glad that we already rehearsed that 'Die Young' song before just for fun," Niquie said. "When you were taking your bath, I found the lyrics under your bed. It was great timing."

"Yeah, it was," Jay Jay nodded. She looked around at all the positive energy surrounding her, something that was non-existent before she started singing to the whole club. "Looks like just the thing everyone needed."

"Hey, guys!" a happy shark suddenly called out to Jay Jay and Niquie. "Wanna see a magic trick? I'm no good at singin', but magic is my passion." "Why not? Go ahead," Jay Jay said smiling, watching as the shark pulled off a big black hat from his head. "Feast your eyes, as Iso the Shark shows you an amazing trick!" He attempted to pull something out from the hat, but it wouldn't budge.

"Urgh, just gimme a sec'," he grunted, struggling to pull whatever he was going to pull from his hat. Jay Jay caught a glimpse of the object. It looked like a bunny rabbit. "I've got it!" Iso announced, as he pulled out a 5'5'' tall bunny out from his hat, half of Jay Jay's height! "Whaddaya think?" the shark magician asked, now bowing. Jay Jay and Niquie giggled. "That was great!" she said, clapping. "That was a cool trick. Keep up the good work!"

As the shark magician proudly skittered away with his gigantic white rabbit, Niquie spotted some familiar friends walking up to them. "Oh, look!" she said to Jay Jay. "There's Nightengale, Raven, the twins and the Queen!" Jay Jay waved them over.

"Hiya, Blue Jay!" Raven said, hugging Jay Jay. Raven was Jay Jay's closest sister in the Werewolf Clan, so they shared a special bond. She had dark blue and pink hair that resembled fireworks, and her fur was dark blue with unusual light blue polka dots plastered all over. "Great song, once again! Not that we would expect otherwise from the pop master of Safe Haven!"

"Oh, come on now," Jay Jay laughed, playfully nudging Raven. "I'm not _**that**_ good."

"Oh, you don't have to be modest," a docile voice squeaked, coming from none other than Nightengale. She was one of the prettiest werewolves in the Clan, and had one of the most unique designs. Her fur was whitish-gray and her hair was a straight blonde, giving her a winter-esque feel. Her eyelashes were extra long, and one of her eyes were red and the other was green. "Give yourself a pat on the back. You worked hard to cheer up those animals."

The Queen turned to Jay Jay. "So, Blue Jay. When is your next party?"

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo! Second chapter complete. That was a really fun chapter to write. Well, I don't have too much to say right now, except thank you very much once again for reading! :D Expect the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Planned Bash

Author's Note: Alright, everyone, we're back! Let's see how the werewolf gals are doing today. We last left off with the werewolf Queen (Kesh) asking Jay Jay what her next party was gonna be. Will she go to one, or does she have another idea in mind? Let's see!

Here's chapter 3! :D

* * *

"Hrm... my next party, huh?" Jay Jay asked herself, turning to Niquie. She shrugged. Jay Jay turned back to the werewolf Queen. "Well... I was thinking of planning a party with Spam some time next week, but... he's been kinda sick lately. He's a student at ZPA, like a lot of these other kids, but he hasn't been in class the past two days." "No worries, huh!" The Queen said. "We'll be happy to help you out."

"Really?" Jay Jay asked, looking behind the werewolf Queen to the other wolves behind her. "Sure!" Raven said, giggling. "We'll get it ready for next week, and Spam should be all healed up before that time anyway, so he can help out then too." "Ah-roooooooo!" Jay Jay howled happily, bringing the wolves into a tight hug. "This is gonna be the party of the cen-tur-reeeeey!"

"There you girls are," a familiar voice called, causing one of Jay Jay's ears to perk up. She turned to see her clan brothers trotting up to them. There were only two boys in the Werewolf Clan: Jaux and Whitney. Jaux was a tough-looking wolf with brown fur and a black, spikey collar. Whitney was a yellowish-green wolf with red checkered fur and an identical black collar.

When they were little, Jaux and Whitney were rough-and-tumble with Jay Jay, but she didn't mind in the least, because she was rough to begin with. This is part of the reason why she is such an amazing party animal now! Even so, her brothers are extremely protective of her, as well as the rest of the wolves.

"Hey, Blue Jay!" Jaux playfully punched Jay Jay's shoulder. "What's goin' on over here? Ah'm seein' some major sisterly love goin' on." He noticed the Werewolf Queen with them. "Hiya, Kesh!" Jaux smacked her a high-five. The Queen giggled.

"We're gonna help Jay Jay make the party of the century!" Raven blurted out, her dark hair shining. "It's gonna be at her house, and we're gonna bring over food, and we're gonna put up lights, and a disco ball, and... and... uh... what else're we doin' again?" Raven asked, looking around for an answer.

Koko and Mint (the twin werewolves mentioned in the previous chapter) yelled simultaneously. "We're gonna get the whole tooooown!" Koko howled sassily. "And eeeveryone's gonna looove it!" Mint squeaked, the emotion expressed in her voice. Nightengale nodded.

"Sounds grand!" Whitney commented, circling over Jay Jay's shoulder. "Is there any special occasion for why you're doing this?"

"Eh... not really," Jay Jay shrugged nonchalantly. "But I've always wanted to make, like, the BIGGEST PARTY EVER. Like, something that'll just... just separate from all the others. A party that'll make us look back and say, 'Oh my gosh! That was so. Epic.' You get what I mean?"

Jaux and Whitney stared at her blankly for a moment, then looked at each other. They nodded. "Well... **_yeah,_** 'course we do, B.J.! That's prolly every werewolf's dream, to make a super epic party!"

"But in order to make a splendid party, though it may be fun to work freestyle, if it's going to be a great party we have to be well-organized and everything needs to be well-thought out," the werewolf Queen suggested. The others nodded.

"Well, first we'll let the other werewolf gals know about what we're gonna do, like Dixie and Robin and everyone else," Jay Jay said. "Right," Nightengale chimed in. "And maybe we could put everyone in groups to do different assignments." "Alright, yeah. We'll start letting everyone know tomorrow," Jaux said.

"... Oh! Jay Jay, what song are we gonna sing?" Niquie asked suddenly, peering down at the much larger mammal. Jay Jay rubbed Niquie's head. "Oh, don't worry about that now. We have all week. Although, I was thinking about trying a new song out, so if it's gonna be that, I'll let ya know tomorrow so we can start rehearsing." "Sweet!" Niquie said.

"It's gonna be bomb-bastic, I can already tell, Jay Jay honey," the werewolf Queen smiled, petting the top of Jay Jay's head. It was no secret that Jay Jay was the favorite of the Queen's, and it was no surprise to the other wolves. She naturally knew what kinds of parties everyone would like, and she always ended up making people happy.

That was the Queen's goal when creating the Werewolf Clan. Having an entire team of party professionals in case someone was feeling down was a great way to do that. Even the other wolves couldn't help but fond over Jay Jay every once in a while, and she wasn't even the youngest in the Clan!

"Thanks, Kesh," Jay Jay said, then turned to the others. "And thank you guys too. Niquie and I will take care of printing posters to advertise the party. Tomorrow we'll gather everyone at the center of town and start handing them out."

"Whoo!" the others howled. "Wanna go back in and party?"

Soon, the werewolves were all spread out once again. The Queen was chatting with Jaux and a group of random ZPA students who were eavesdropping on the convo. They were murmuring excitedly: "Who... is that who I **_think_** it is?" one of them whispered in awe. "Dude, that's the werewolf Queen!" another shouted.

The Queen laughed again. Even though the Queen was 15 feet tall, she could still hear people pretty fine due to her extremely large ears. She knew people always looked at her as "the Queen", but sometimes she just couldn't help but laugh about it! She was always laid back and never tried to act too much of a high horse. In fact, she was always helping out her fellow animals, as clearly demonstrated before.

She clinked her glass against Jaux's and took a sip of punch from her red cup. Meanwhile, Jay Jay and Niquie were on the other side, casually talking to another group. "Hey!" they suddenly heard in the background. The two turned to see the ZPA school bully, Rusty the dog. He looked furious, as usual, but that didn't faze Jay Jay.

"Hey, wolfie!" he blurted out. "Dontcha have better things to do than sing annoying songs?" he glared at the wolf intensely, but Jay Jay didn't flinch. "Aww, hey there, Rusty! Why are you feeling so down?"

"Hah?!" Rusty shouted. "I'm fine! But your songs are TERRIBLE! Stop singin' 'em!"

"Aw, you just feel bad 'cause you haven't had enough practice, have you?" Jay Jay pat Rusty's head. "Well don't worry! If you come to my party next week at my house, I'll teach you!"

"That's not what I meant..." Rusty muttered, but Jay Jay and Niquie had already hopped away towards a group of college students. Rusty shook his head. "That party animal," he groaned. "See ya later, Reuben!" Jay Jay called back cheerfully.

Rusty growled. "Mah name's. Not. REUBEN!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for this one being late, everyone! Don't ever get worried if I'm late, just means school stuff most of the time. If I don't post within 6-7 days, something may be wrong then, but this will never happen. Thank you for staying so loyal, and thanks to all the compliments! :D

I'll also be posting more on Deviantart sometime in the future, but that won't be until I can get a camera of my own and figure out how to upload it on the computer. I have so many drawings at home, and I draw each day. It's just that I'm not a huge fan of posting, that's all. :)

Thanks again, and see you in 4! :D Next chapter will be out Saturday afternoon at the very latest! :D

(Also, I changed my profile picture from Pinkie Pie to one of my own drawings: Petey! I hope you like it, and this one was hand-drawn. :D)


	4. Chapter 4: Advertising Fun

Author's Note: We're all in the fourth chapter! These stories are getting easier and easier to write, I swear. Now, about the ideas for the final GPK fanfic: Pretty much when I said I could get some ideas from the suggestion... I'm actually going to use all of it! I thought the whole thing was super cute, so expect some random cuteness and new characters (such as the niece) to be presented!

Oh, and thank you to the person who suggested the show "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia!" I've never watched it but I've heard about it many times. Thanks for the heads up! I'll watch it this Monday and see Kevin Thompson in action. :D

Now, in this chapter of Zoophobia, Jay Jay, Niquie and the Party Dawgs/Werewolf Clan are going to be passing out fliers for the big party at Jay Jay's house! Then in chapter 5, Jay Jay will be putting together the party along with everyone else! Here's chapter 4! :D

* * *

" _ **Heey, everybodyyy! Big part-EH comin' up at Jay Jay's house!**_ " Raven hooted, waving a stack of fliers frantically in the air. A good handful of them floated to the ground, getting swept away by a gust of wind a second later. One of the werewolve's gasped.

"Rave, be careful!" Pidge said, the youngest wolf in the Clan. She was about 16 years old, and she was orange with a blonde braid in her hair. "You don't want to lose all those fliers, do you?" "Sorry, kiddo, y'er right," Raven patted Pidge's head. "Come help me hand some out over here."

Pargie smiled and nodded, following Raven to a small, quaint house. It was the next day, and all of the members of the Werewolf Clan were going from door to door and standing near the sidewalk in order to advertise the big party that Jay Jay was hosting soon. After this, half the Clan were going to go to a bunch of stores and shop for supplies, while everyone else would go back to Jay Jay's house and figure out where everything would be set up.

Nightengale on the other side of street was doing a great job at passing out fliers, due to her not-so-pushy nature. She was probably the most calm of all the werewolve's, minus Pargie and Whitney. "Guys, I need some more fliers, please!" she announced, her paws empty. Jay Jay happily obliged, handing Nightengale another full stack of fliers.

The twins, Mint and Koko, were doing pretty good too. They were great at confusing people and quickly handing them fliers before they even knew what was what. The Queen thought this was hilarious. She whipped out her cellphone and dialed Jay Jay's number.

"Great job, dollies," The Queen laughed as the phone rang, the two sisters holding up a thumbs-up in response. "We're getting this done in no time." The phone stopped ringing, meaning Jay Jay was on the other line. "Jay Jay, dearest, how are you and Niquie doing?" she asked curiously.

The Clan had tried to spread out, so Jay Jay, Niquie, Jaux, Whitney, Garfield (another male, though technically he wasn't a clan member but good friends with Jay Jay's brothers), Robin, and another Clan member named Magpie were all on the other side of town. They had hoped to cover more ground this way.

"Whoo! We're doing great, Qu- I mean, Kesh!" Jay Jay replied enthusiastically. "The fliers are going out really quick! We only have a few left, so we should be done soon." "Excellent," the Queen stated. "We're almost done too, so we'll meet you at your house soon, say fifthteen minutes?" "You got it! Thank you again for the help," Jay Jay said before hanging up. "This is going so good!"

The last Clan member to be introduced, Dixie, was on team Queen, but she was having trouble selling the fliers. A stray cat was knawing at her dainty feet. "Ouch!" she squealed, trying to shoo the cat away. "Not nice! Bad kitty! Raven, Nightengale, Pidge! Heeeelp!"

Raven rolled her eyes. Dixie was a little melodramatic at times, and made some problems harder to solve versus what they actually were. Raven moved away from another house she and Pidge had visited and stood in front of the cat. She picked it up, walked over a few blocks, and released the cat. He ran away instantly.

"Oh..." Dixie giggled nervously. "Uh, thanks."

"No prob," Raven said, an annoyed look on her face. "Come on, girls! Chop chop!" The Queen clapped her hands. "We still have a few more fliers to hand out, so let's get moving! Dixie, here's a couple for you, hon." The Queen handed Dixie a couple papers before Raven returned to the matter at hand with Pidge.

"Good thing that didn't take too long," Raven sighed. She perked up again. "But let's do this last house good!" Pidge nodded and rang the doorbell. After a slight delayed reaction, someone opened the door. She appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, ma'am! Would you like to go t-"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" the woman abruptly screamed bloody murder, causing Pidge to jump back and shake. "Oh my gosh! ANIMALS! _**ANIMAAAAAALLLSS!**_ " she quickly slammed the door. Pidge and Raven stared at the house awestruck until a couple minutes later a set of shades was seen being closed from the top window. Understandably, the woman was a human named Cameron, who had a fear of animals, explaining her reaction.

"Um... I don't think she's the party type," Pidge whispered, still wide-eyed from the terrifying display. "Eh, don't worry about it," Raven muttered, now texting on her phone as she did on a regular basis. She was addicted to her phone, so her minutes were almost all used up.

"I actually heard about that lady before. I guess she also sprayed the mailman with a hose or somethin' a while ago. She's been known to do things like that. She works at ZPA now, but she _**hates**_ animals." "Oh, jeez," Pidge giggled. "She's gonna have a bad time here then, 'cause 70-80% of the population of Safe Haven is, in fact, animals!" she giggled.

... Soon, all of the fliers had successfully been passed out. The entire werewolf pack had met up at the center of town. "Alright, Jay Jay's group will go back to her house, whilst my group will shop for the next few days up until the night of the party. Then we'll set up!" The Queen declared. "Let's move out, everyone!" she winked at Jay Jay, and she smiled. The entire clan howled and separated out.

The Queen and her half of the pack headed straight up to the first party store they could find: Party Country. They had everything that one would need for a party, minus the food and disco balls. They had all kinds of cool decorations, toys, party favors, a large selection of costumes (especially around Halloween) and more!

The Queen walked confidently into the store, flanked by the rest of her half of the pack: Raven, Nightengale, Pidge, Dixie, and the twins (Mint and Koko). All of the heads in the room turned to see them, as these werewolves in Safe Haven were notorious. If they entered a public place, they were pretty much destined to turn it upside down, in a good way!

Raven went over to a counter overflowing with multi-colored streamers. "Whoo!" she cheered in her usually bubbly manner. "Let's do this."

It's going to be an amazing party!

* * *

Author's Note: There's chapter 4, everyone! :D In the next chapter, we'll see what kind of mischief the Queen's team gets into at Party Country.

Also, there are a TON of werewolves in this clan, so I'll list them out here: The Queen, Jay Jay, Niquie, Raven, Robin, Nightengale, Mint, Koko, Dixie, Jaux, Whitney and Garfield. Twelve clan members total! :O

Thank you always for reading, and see you in 3-4 days for the middle chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Party Country

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! So I ended up watching the "It's Always Sunny in Philedelphia" episode with Kevin Thompson and it was great! Thank you again for the suggestion, and if there are any other shows you want me to check out, please let me know! :D

Now, in this chapter Jay Jay and Niquie will not be present; we're following the Werewolf Queen's half of the Clan at Party Country, where they'll cause all kinds of crazy mischief. Just to recap, the Clan's characters in this chapter will be The Queen (of course), Mint, Koko, Raven, Nightengale, Pidge and Dixie. Everyone else will be present in chapter 6.

Let's here it for the middle chapter!

* * *

The girls had separated into groups of two, except for Raven, who had ended up hopping away on her own before they had even started getting themselves together. Mint and Koko always refused to separate from each other, so naturally they became a group. Pidge had paired up with Dixie, and Nightengale was with the Queen.

The Queen had told everyone to each get different supplies: she had told the twins to find some banners, party hats and at least 150 red cups for punch. She then told Pidge and Dixie that they were in charge of finding a bunch of different costumes that they and some other quirky party-goers could wear during the big bash. Finally, she and Nightengale were going to look for balloons, glow sticks, noise makers and the like.

"Alright, dollies. Let's fan out!" The Queen announced, joining paws with everyone. "Jay Jay is counting on us!" The werewolves nodded and went off to their different aisles. "Oh, wait..." Pidge commented. "What about Rave?" she motioned towards the back of the store, where Raven had already disappeared into.

The Queen waved her hand. "We won't worry about her right now. Even if we asked her to stay on task, she would just go on her cellphone anyway. Just concentrate on your tasks'. Who knows? Maybe she'll find some fireworks for the party."

"Umm, if I may comment on this, fellow dogs, I think that's what she's _**trying**_ to do already," Dixie stated, pointing to some exploding lights in the background. "Wow..." Nightengale muttered quietly in awe. "Look at her go...!" "She's gonna blow up the whole store at this rate," Pidge predicted sarcastically, walking off with Dixie to the dressing rooms.

"Come on with me, Nightengale," The Queen said. She turned to the twins and slowly raised an eyebrow. "Are you two going to work hard?" she asked.

"Yes, _**maaa'aam!**_ " sassy Koko said, bumping hips with her green sister. "We can find anything we wanna." "I guess it's because we have amazing detective skills, doncha think, sis?" Mint asked quickly. "Why yes of cour-rse!" Koko giggled.

With that, the two super-spunky siblings took off at the right end aisle, ready to hunt down those banners, hats and cups.

Meanwhile, Raven was having a blast. She was obsessed with two things and two things only: her cellphone and FIREWORKS! She was so fond of them ever since she was just a pup. She would light up the sky every time she got her hands on any. Some bystanding animals cheered Raven on.

"Go Rave!"one of them said. A porcupine turned to a small fox. "I was at their party last night," he whispered. "It was like the Fourth of July in there." Raven's ears suddenly perked up after hearing this: Fourth of July just happened to be a famous quote from her favorite song!

There was no way she wasn't gonna sing now. She skipped some versus of the song so she could get to the Fourth of July part quicker, but then she took a deep breath:

 _"Do you know that there's, still a chance for you... 'cause there's a spark in you... you've just gotta ignite... the light..."_ some animals started clapping to the beat. _"And leeeet it shiiine! Just oooowwnn the niiiiight like the Fourth of July!_

 _"'Cause baby, you're a fiiiiiiiiirework! Come on, show 'em whaaaaat you're worth! Make'em go uh, uh, uh, as you shoot across the sky-y-yyy!"_ At this point, fireworks were flying all over the store! A bright green one almost hit a couple square in the face, barely dodging by an inch.

Raven was so caught up in the fun, she didn't even realize the trouble she was causing!

... Meanwhile, the twins had found a massive banner that would be perfect to hang tall on the back of Jay Jay's porch. It was really high up, though, even for 10 ft. animals like themselves, so Koko recruited Mint to go up and grab it. Mint fell with the banner, and they both started laughing hysterically. They had also filled up their carts with not 150 cups, but **_1,500_** cups! The girls high-fived each other, thinking they were successful.

Back in the costumes section, Pidge was trying on different outfits that might be good for the Clan to wear. Dixie was the fashion guru of the group, so naturally she would be the judge. Pidge came out in a pirate costume, waddling out. "Uh... even if you green-light it, I think we need a bigger size," Pidge gasped. "I'm kind of losing my breath. And if I can't wear it, there's absolutely no way YOU guys will fit into it!"

"Definitely a no go," Dixie gave a thumbs-down. "Vetoed! And besides, that color looks great on you, but it would make me look super washed-out."

"Ugh, why are we choosing costumes when we don't even have a real **_theme_** for our party?" Pidge asked frustratedly, walking back into the dressing room. She grunted as she removed the costume. Dixie shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, maybe this is how we're starting it," she suggested. "Maybe..." Pidge commented. After a few minutes of silence, Pidge emerged from the dressing room again. "How about this?" she asked.

Dixie's jaw dropped. "Wow...!" she said.

... Soon, the Queen, Nightengale and everyone else had met back. "Nightengale and I got all of our supplies and then some," the Queen commented proudly. "How did you all do?" She looked passed the twins to their completely filled cart, complete with nearly nothing but cups. The banner was draped over all of them. "Well, I can't fault the enthusiasm..." she chuckled, putting some of the cups back.

Pidge and Dixie squealed. "We have the perfect outfits!" they screamed in unison, holding up a bunch of pastel-looking dresses and some little accessories, such as bow ties. "How cute, girls...!" the Queen clapped. "Excellent work. The girls, even Jaux and the boys will enjoy this!"

In the background, Raven was being pushed towards the girls by a blue security cat. "HEY! LET GO OF ME! I'LL _**RELEASE**_ FOURTH OF JULY ON YOU!" she scowled, dropped off in front of the Queen. "She was setting off fireworks in the middle of the whole store," the guard said. "She's lucky she didn't hurt anyone. Please keep a much better eye on her."

"Of course," the Queen said apologetically. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." The guard spouted off, looking at the black residue the fireworks had left behind. Raven looked down. "Sorry Kesh," she murmurred sheepishly. "I guess I partied a little too hard, huh?"

The Queen only smiled. "Everyone parties too much once in a full moon," she said. "But he's right, Raven. You must party responsibly. Can you promise me you'll party responsibly at Jay Jay's house in a few days?" There was a pause, but Raven soon nodded, her perkiness back up. "Yeah, I'll do better!" she said.

"Then we're off to the next store!" The Queen said happily, running out the store and following with the others. Some animals cheered, still happy the wolves visited.

* * *

Author's Note: We're already halfway through, everyone! :D This is going super well. In the next chapter, like in the GPK story, we'll switch to Jay Jay and the others! I apologize if my plotlines are a little deja vu, but I feel that you guys really love them, and so do I!

See you in 3-4 days, and thanks! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Over and Outdoors

Author's Note: We're in chapter 6, guys! Let's check back with Jay Jay and her team of Party Dawgs to see how they're doing with organizing the huge party. :D

Here's the 6th chapter, everyone!

* * *

Back at Jay Jay's house, everyone who wasn't on the Queen's team were in the backyard, trying to figure out where everything would go. Jaux was holding a checkboard with a list of things that had to get done: setting up tables, where to hang the disco ball, things like that.

"So, what kinda food do we want the Qu- I mean, Kesh's team to get?" Jay Jay asked Jaux. Jaux tapped the pencil against the checkboard, pondering. "Hrm... well, definitely pizza..." "Oh yeah, definitely pizza," Niquie popped out of Jay Jay's hair. It was still the blue scheme it was the night she went to the Cavern, which was just yesterday.

She usually changed her entire scheme, or even just her hair and tail, everyday. But she was so invested in the party on Friday that she knew that her daily dye bath would have to wait until later.

"Ooh! Definitely, uh, we can- we could even get some chips," Whitney chimed in from the porch, a little wobbly for some reason. Jaux sighed. "Don't mind him, guys. After we all broke loose after meeting up after the song, Whitney started drinking _**way**_ too much punch, and apparently the one he drank out of was spiked."

"HoWdYyY Y'AaAaAlLlLlLlLLLLL!" Whitney suddenly blurted out, causing Robin to shoot him a death glare. Robin was by far the most fiesty werewolf in the Clan in front of Jay Jay and her brothers, so she could be a real hot head. "Could you cut it out?!" she spat, afterwards calling him a bad word.

Jaux ignored the display and turned back to Jay Jay. "Let's see... yeah, chips are a good plan. Let's see- we could get barbecue, sour cream and onion, regular potato chips, and salt and vinegar. Then we can see if Kesh's team can get some French dip or somethin'." "Sounds good," Niquie nodded. She turned around and cupped her hands at a white and black wolf. "Hey Garfield, ya think you can get some of the ZPA student dogs to bring some chicken wings or something?"

Garfield was on his phone, and had hung up a minute after Niquie had asked. "Already taken care of," he nodded. "Mah friends Dani, Roxie and Taxi are bringin' over lot's 'a food, so other than the pizza and the chips, we really don't need to bring anything else."

"Great," Jay Jay said happily. "Oh, this party is gonna be amazing!" Jaux smiled. He then went back to the checkboard to look at more stuff. "Where the heck are we gonna hang the disco ball, though...?" he asked Jay Jay. "I mean, most of the party is out here, but we have no where to hang it." "That's okay," Jay Jay flashed a thumbs-up. "We can just put it in my living room! We'll expand!"

"Ya sure, Jay?" Jaux raised a concerned eyebrow at his younger sister. "I don't want anyone trashing your house up. And if someone breaks any glass you may have- I know you have some vases in there- I don't want you to step in it and get hurt."

"Don't worry about that," Jay Jay assured. "I'll move the vases upstairs in my room. The party won't be going on in there, so we won't have to worry about it breaking. I'm locking my door anyway before everyone gets here. But thanks, big bro!" She embraced her Clan brother in a tight hug. Jaux smiled again, petting his sister's head (and Niquie's head, since she was with Jay Jay). "That's my job, sis! No problem."

After going through some more things that they had to get set up, Robin's red cellphone blared some heavy metal music. "This must be Kesh," Robin said, taking the call. After a couple minutes, she covered the phone with her paw. "This is Kesh- like I thought. She said that they got everything they need from Party Country, and now they're headed to the grocery store for food. What're we getting?"

"Just tell them to get 20 boxes of pizza and three of each kind of chip, so about twelve good bags of chips," Jaux replied, still looking at the checkboard. "Will do," Robin said, going back to her cellphone and talking with the Queen. Jay Jay bounced up and down on her large werewolf feet excitedly. This'll be the best party yet!

"Oh!" Robin said, covering the phone with her paw again and pointing at Jay Jay. "Blue Jay! The Queen wants to speak to ya for a minute." Jay Jay, a little thrown off guard, ran down the small slope of hill covering the end of her large, grassy backyard and grabbed Robin's phone. "... Hello?" Jay Jay said into the phone.

"Hello, hun," the Queen spoke. "How's everything going over there? Everything all figured out?" Jay Jay smiled at the other end. "Well, we've already got the food taken care of, and Jaux and Whitney-" "HeEeEeEEEeeEEeeeeeEEEEeeeYYYYYY!" Whitney screamed from the porch, letting out a loud belch afterwards. Robin marched right up the small stairs and clocked him a good one, annoyed.

"Erm... Whitney, I presume...?" the Queen asked knowingly, with half-chuckling, half-okay-this-guy-is-seriously-starting-to-worry-me-please-make-sure-he-doesn't-accidentally-throw-himself-off-a-cliff heard in her voice. "Yeah..." Jay Jay responded weakly. "Um... anyway, Jaux and... uh... _**my other brother**_ (the Queen laughed when Jay Jay said this) said that we can use some of our old tables and beanbags in the garage for outdoor hanging out, and obviously our porch and patio would come in handy too.

"Also, we're gonna put the disco ball inside my living room and part of the party will be in there. It's all gonna be downstairs, and we pretty much know where all the party favors and hats are gonna be set up. I think Jaux also wants to just scatter the huge balloons in random places once you guys get back. Oh, can you get some strobe lights after you guys go to the grocery store?"

"Actually, hun, after the grocery store today we're going to head back to your place. It turns out the lights store closes at two in the afternoon today, and by the time we leave the grocery store, there just won't be enough time. Plus, Pidge, Dixie and the twins are still in school, so they have to start again on Monday morning, which is tomorrow. We won't have enough help when it's just me, Nightengale and Raven, so we'll have to resume again on Friday, I'm afraid."

"What?! But that's the day of the party! Do you really think we can set the lights up in time for the party that same night?" Jay Jay asked anxiously. Normally, she would never make reactions like that in front of the Queen, but she didn't expect that they'd have to wait another four days to resume getting supplies.

"Dollie," the Queen smirked on the other line, "this is _**you**_ we're talking about, am I right? You're one of my best Party Dawgs in the entire Clan, and you also have the best team to help. You tell _**me**_ if we can get the lights done the same night as the party." Jay Jay laughed, nodding. "You're right, I don't know why I'm so anxious. Well, thank you, Qu- I mean, _**Kesh.**_ I really appreciate the help."

"Anything for you, Blue Jay," the Queen cheered. "Now, we'll be back shortly right after we hit those groceries!"

* * *

Author's Note: I really can't believe how far we've gotten in such short time. Well, in the next chapter, we're going back to the Queen and the rest of the Clan visiting the grocery store for some snackies! We'll see what happens. :)

Also, I'm going to be starting a requested story for a fellow Fanfictioner. I'll reveal the title soon, but I just wanted to let you guys know that starting with the next chapter, I'll be posting the first chapter of that story at the same exact time! If all goes well, I'll start doing this with my planned stories from now on so you guys can expect TWO new chapters every 3-4 days.

We'll see how it goes, thanks guys! See you in 7! :D

 **(Update: Will be out tomorrow! :D)**


	7. Chapter 7: Grocery Disaster

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! :D We're back for chapter 7, and I've also got the first chapter out of Lady Lovely Locks! I'll be working on both this and that fanfic and try to get each chapter out on the same day! I know that Lady Lovely Locks will most likely cross into the final GPK fanfic for nearly half the chapters, so I'll be doing that too!

I got a question about whether I will do a Spaced Invaders fanfic. While I did like the movie, and while I am usually up for requests within reason, I have other stories that I need to focus on right now before I can start another one. I'd rather concentrate on the stories for Lady Lovely Locks, Zoophobia, the final GPK fanfic and the final Monster Maker fanfic instead. Thank you for asking, though, and I really enjoyed the movie a lot! :D

Now let's see how the Queen's half of the Clan are doing at the grocery store!

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" the Queen announced, clapping her light yellow paws together to get everyone's attention. "This store should be easy: all we have to do is get a bunch of bags of chips and some frozen pizzas, at least twenty. We'll stick together this time... however, Rave-"

"Um, Q-Queen?" Nightengale lightly tugged on the Queens' yellow dress. "Raven's, uh... already gone." The Queen's eyes dilated slightly from shock, then she turned from Nightengale to see that there was a gap between Dixie and Pidge where Raven was. "Again, Raven?!" the Queen sighed. "Well... that's all right. We'll just hope that she doesn't get into too much mischief."

The girls took off towards the end aisle on the far left side of the store, where all the frozen products were. "Ooh, cheese!" Dixie said, walking up to a whole section full of different kinds of cheeses. There was swiss, cheddar, string, cubed, grated, mozzerella, and sliced cheeses. "I still think it's a little strange that you like cheese, even though you're a werewolf. Werewolves don't usually eat cheese," Pidge pointed out.

"I've always thought it was strange I like cheese too," Dixie acknowledged, "but it's just soooo good! How can you _**not**_ love it?!" Pidge laughed and motioned for her to catch up with the others. "Hrm... what type should we get...?" the Queen asked herself, mumbling some possibilities. "Um... maybe we could get..."

"CHEESE, pizzer!" Dixie blurted out humorously (I didn't spell pizza wrong on accident. XD). Usually, Dixie was somewhat quiet and didn't yell out a lot, but she was prone to outbursts at random times. The other werewolves laughed, even though they knew that Dixie was only half-kidding. The Queen giggled. "Okay, Dixie pie. We'll get... five cheese. Lot's of people prefer cheese pizza anyway."

"Oh, but if that's the case, Queen Kesh, shouldn't we get ten?" Nightengale suggested meekly. The Queen pointed towards a whole variety section of pizzas. "I was actually going to, but if we get only five cheese and five pepperoni, we can get two more different types of pizza, for the adventurous partiers."

"Oh! That makes sense," Nightengale nodded, staring through the clear plastic door at all the choices. "They have so many flavors... maybe we could get a pizza with some vegetables on it? Olives and celery, maybe? Oh, or garlic!" "The vegetables one is a great idea, Gale!" the Queen said, bending down with Nightengale to look at the flavors she was talking about.

"However, we shouldn't do garlic because I know there's a vampire at ZPA who is definitely coming to the party... how about we...?" The Queen and Nightengale continued discussing ideas amongst themselves while Dixie and Pidge watched. "Are there really that many flavors that they have to have a long discussion about it?" Pidge asked. Dixie nodded, going straight back to the cheese section. "I'm using this oppurtunity!" she called out.

Pidge glanced around at the wide aisle. Mint and Koko were messing around in the chicken wing section, opening boxes full of pre-cooked frozen chicken and chucking them at each other. "Ugh... I'll go find Rave," Pidge said to herself. "I don't want to be associated with whatever those two are doing right now." She dashed the opposite way up the aisle, passing by Nightengale and the Queen. They didn't notice her.

Pidge wandered aimlessly across the milk and juice section and passed the butcher, wondering where Raven could have gone this time. She happened to look up by chance at one point in order to swat a fruit fly away from her. "Ugh, come on! Shoo!" she grunted, flapping her orange paws above her head. She then tried to look up more in order to get a better look as to where the fly was, when she saw...

" _ **... RAVE?!**_ " she screamed in horror, seeing none other than Raven, attached to a gray tube all the way at the ceiling of the store. It looked like an air duct. "RAVEN! How did you get UP there?!" "There was a ladder in the corner," Raven lied. Pidge shook her head, wiping off some sweat. "Unbelievable," she groaned, trying to calm her heart rate.

"Rave, please come down. You're making me nervous just sitting up there." "But I wanted to explore the inside of the vent!" Raven whined. "Oh, that reminds me. Hold on a second, Pidge."

Raven calmly whipped out her cellphone and snapped a picture of herself on top of the gray tube. She snapped several more, then one of Pidge all the way down on the floor. " **AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING _SELFIES?! RAVEN, WHAT THE HECK?! I SWEAR, YOU'RE GONNA ACCIDENTALLY SLIP AND FALL!_** "

Raven didn't seem phased. "Oh, calm down, Pidge. Come on, climb up the wall and inside the tube with me! It'll be fun!" With that, she disappeared in an opening into the long tube. Pidge stood awestruck for an extra two minutes, eventually climbing up the wall. "Can't believe her..." Pidge muttered angrily, hopping in where Raven went.

Soon, Pidge was inside the darkness of the tube. "Raven? This is really not safe. The Queen'll be super mad if she sees us up here." "How will she see us? We're IN the vent," Raven laughed, crawling as she flipped her cellphone back open. She was typing a caption under the photo that she took of Pidge from high up. "Hashtag... look how high I am!" she said aloud, typing it into her phone.

Upon seeing this, Pidge quickly caught up to Raven and snatched her phone away. "... Really?" she said flatly. Pidge ignored her, tucking her phone into her pocket. "But seriously, let's go- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed, falling down a steep drop. " _ **?! RAVEN?!**_ " Pidge yelled, jumping down after her. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Under the intense pressure of the two sisters (Pidge was eight feet tall, Raven was a little over eleven), they crashed straight through the gray tube and fell another twenty feet down. Raven smacked down first, being the first one to fall, and Pidge landed safely on top of her. "Wow..." Pidge said, panting. "I thought that drop would have been a lot worse."

"Whoo..." Raven muttered weakly, flashing a thumbs-up. "What on Safe Haven is going on here?!" a familiar british-esque voice called out. The girls turned to see the other four wolves rushing to them, including the Queen in front. She crouched down to them and held Raven's face. "Raven, you're hurt!" she gasped.

"Nah... I'm good. Party all the time, whoo." The Queen examined Pidge, who only had a few scratches on her. "Thank goodness," she sighed. Her face turned stern. "Girls, especially you Raven, you need to realize that you could have been seriously INJURED for doing something crazy like that. And some person walking by could have been crushed by you guys. We're much bigger than most of the animals in Safe Haven, you know."

She grabbed both girls by their collar bones, like momma kittens do with their young. "We've got everything we need for food, so we're going straight home. AFTER, of course, I let the manager know that we'll pay for a new heating vent." As everyone walked away, a strand of mysterious rainbow hair and five gold earrings were left behind, seemingly falling out of the vent... and it wasn't Raven's or Pidges'...

Soon, the girls had made it outside without further incident. Jay Jay was calling the Queen this time, and she answered her phone. "... Hello?" the Queen said.

"Hiya, Kesh! How'd everything go?" The Queen glanced at the girls. Not only did they cause fireworks that assaulted multiple people back at Party Country, but they bought way too many cups, obsessed over cheese, bought pastel outfits, had chicken wing fights and two Clan members nearly got killed from falling from a giant air vent.

"... Just a normal shopping trip," the Queen said. Jay Jay let out a happy howl. "Great! I'll see you guys soon!" With that, Jay Jay hung up.

The Queen turned to Raven and Pidge, who were both giggling now. "Don't think this means you two are off the hook!" the Queen stated. The twins and Nightengale laughed, eventually the other two joining in as well.

* * *

Author's Note: We made it! We're at chapter 8 now, which means that we're going back to Jay Jay's house for the next chapter. For the next chapter, a new, funny character will be introduced, spying on Jay Jay for no good reason. This is also the character who lost the earrings and the rainbow strands of hair in the airvent somehow!

Thank you for reading, and I'll see you guys on Saturday! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Jojo the Spy

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! If you haven't already, please check out a side-story I created based off of a request, and thank you all once again for the continued support. :D

In this chapter, we'll be focusing on a character named JoJo, who has been apparently spying on Jay Jay for motives unknown yet. This chapter takes place in Jay Jay's backyard once again, and we'll see how everyone's doing with setting up the party.

Here's chapter 8 everyone!

* * *

"Okay, how's everything looking so far? We know where everything is gonna go, right?" Jay Jay asked everyone around her, watching as Magpie in the background was fixing up her make-up in her tiny mirror. "Pretty good," Jaux said, holding the clipboard up again. "We just have a few more things to figure out before we're completely done planning. Then, we can set everything up on Friday afternoon!"

Jay Jay smiled happily, clasping her adorable blue paws. This was definitely going to be a talk-of-the-town worthy party!

And the word was spreading out like wildfire that there would be the party of the century coming up this Friday, even though the posters and fliers were only passed out a few hours before. Everyone on the streets of Safe Haven were talking about it, including many of the ZPA (Zoo Phoenix Academy) students were talking about it.

Even some of the usually not-so-social students were excited for the upcoming event, one of them being Vanex. She almost never talks at all, but she hangs out with a lively crowd, with Zill and Kayla (the school's "power couple" as established several chapters ago), Spam (a dog that Jay Jay likes to plan parties with, also currently sick) and Jack, a dog cursed with bad luck frequently. They were always with each other.

Other students were talking about it as well, seemingly very excited over the whole thing. Some of the social butterflies, Olivia and Kiki, were also planning on going, however they usually spread gossip, so they may potentially cause some trouble, along with the possibility of Rusty, should he show up.

The cheerleaders were planning on stopping by Jay Jay's house later too, wanting to ask if they can do a huge performance in her backyard. (They knew how popular Jay Jay's parties usually were, so when they heard that this one was meant to top all the others, they knew there had to be at _**least**_ three hundred people showing up. They couldn't pass up a huge crowd like that.)

Even one of the teachers, Carrie, was planning on showing up with her trusty horse. "We'll show'em a good time too, eh, horsey?!" Carrie said, back at the school with her horse. "Neeiigh!" the horse cheered from it's stall. Cameron, the school's guidance counselor and animal phobic, opened the door to Carrie's office. "Um, Miss Carrie?" she asked.

"Well, lookie who's here. Hiya, Cameron!" Carrie said, feeding her horse an enchanted apple. "What can I do'ya fer?"

"Um... about that party going on this weekend..." Cameron started. "Oh! You heard 'bout that too? Yeah, the posters are flyin' everywhere! But ah only knew 'cause some teachers were tweetin' about it on the social media. Ah haven't been outside all day."

"Yeah, I heard from social media, too. Oh, wait... why haven't you been outside?" Cameron asked. "It's Sunday. There's no students or class today. I only came to bring over some papers to my office, and I heard you talking to your horse."

"Oh," Carrie began, "I'm still here only 'cause of my horse. I usually relax here in my office on the weekends and play with this cute wittle thing!" The horse neighed proudly once again.

"Oh, okay. Uh, but, about the party... since I heard it's gonna be so big, I'm sure some mischief is going to go on... I just don't want anyone to get hurt. If the students are driving, which half of them will be, then I don't want them to be... 'out of it'," Cameron made quotation marks with her hands when she said "out of it".

"Oh, ya mean as in' glug glug glug'?" Carrie made the drinking gesture in a humorous way with her hands.

Cameron nodded seriously. "Yeah... if only we could have some kind of security supervising them... I can't do it because I'm so busy with the paperwork lately, and I'm not sure if any other teachers, even Fabian, will be available this weekend... oh, are you available, Miss Carrie?"

"Naahhh..." Carrie shook her head. "I'm hangin' out with this horsey again." "Hmm..." Cameron thought. "We really need someone... like... some kinda spy... yeah, someone to help spy on the students and Jay Jay-"

" _ **Hoooollllld da phhooooonnnneee!**_ " someone shouted loudly and caught Cameron so off-guard that she literally fell right to the ground. "Aaaaaahhhhhh! Carrie, what's going on?!"

"This crazy wolf lady is going on..." Carrie mumbled. Cameron turned around to meet face-to-face with a werewolf! ... Except this was not one of the werewolves we've seen before. This werewolf was gray with white stripes and had gigantic rainbow-colored hair. She had at least six earrings on either one of her ears, hugging them super tightly.

Her eyes were dark yellow and you could clearly see the veins exposed. Cameron stared at her in utter horror, because she was also at least twice her size. " _ **Y'ALL SAID YA WANTED A SPY FOR JAY JOOOO?**_ " Cameron's eyes widened. What was wrong with this person?

" _ **AH MEAN, AH WAS ALREADY SPYIN' ON THE TERRIBLE JAY-STER BEFORE, 'CLUDING HER DUMB FRIENDS, SO I'D LIKE T' MAKE... A #PROPOSAL. YOU LET ME BE DA SPY, AND YOU MAKE ME #ALPHA WOLF!**_ "

" _Huh...?_ " Cameron asked, totally baffled. " _ **THAT'S RIGHT!**_ " the wolf boasted proudly. " _ **AH'M JOJO, AND I SHOULD BE #QUEENALPHAWOLF. I'M A WAY BETTA #PARTIER THAN JAY JAY WILL EVER BE! SO I'LL SPY ON HER AND #SABOTAGE HER!**_ "

"Wait- no! Jojo, that's _**not**_ what I want you to..." But before Cameron could finish, Jojo had ran out the door of Carrie's office. " _ **You can send mah check in the mail!**_ "

Cameron stood in the middle of the room, awestruck as to what just happened. "We can't send her pay if we don't know where she lives..." she moaned. "C'mere, Cam," Carrie patted a seat next to her. "You could use a load off."

... Now, Jojo had gone from ZPA Academy all the way to Jay Jay's front yard. She looked into the back where everyone else was. " _ **AH AM #HASH-**_ " Jojo covered her mouth when she realized she was being too loud. "Ah mean... #hashtagbestspy."

Jojo spied on them for a while, until Jaux eventually spotted her when he was grabbing boxes from the garage. "HE-" he was about to yell, but before he could, he was knocked out from Jojo's extreme epilepsy powers. The other wolves rushed to Jaux quickly, seeing he was badly wounded.

Before they saw Jojo, though, she had taken off quickly, ready to spy on the Queen's team again. " _ **... #BESTESCAPEEVAAA!**_ " Jojo screamed, flying down the street.

* * *

Author's Note: That was some crazy chapter! Jojo is one crazy werewolf gal, and it's clear why Jay Jay didn't want to include her in the party plans. :O

The next chapter will be super fun! See you guys soon! :D


	9. Chapter 9: One Last Stop!

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Monster Pony here, and we're nearly complete with Zoophobia. After Zoophobia, whilst I'm finishing up a separate side story request, we'll be on the final installment of my GPK Movie Series! Then, we'll do the final Monster Maker and see where we go from there. :)

Someone mentioned before that they think Valerie and Winston would make a good couple. I think that would be cute! :) However, I'm already planning on introducing a possible love interest for Windy, as well as Nat and Phil. I personally feel like Valerie and Greg had the most interactions in the canon movie, and therefore would be a more effective couple. ;)

Also, thank you to all of you guys for the compliments! When I have children when I'm older, I'll definitely tell them these stories. Imagination is important to kids, adults even, and it's part of the reason why I love writing kid-friendly stories. They spark a lot of creativity. I feel really lucky to have such great supporters, and I'm really happy to you guys appreciate the videos and drawings as well. Truly incredible! :D

In this next chapter, before we hit ten, we'll see the Queen's team go to one more store, and then in chapter ten we'll fast forward to the end of the week, where we'll finally get to see Jay Jay's party come to life!

I'll be watching Zootopia soon, and thanks for the recommendation! I heard around Vivienne's fanbase that a lot of people that are a fan of her comic will watch that. :)

Again, always thankful for the constant support, and let's get to it!:

* * *

"Oh my gosh, we're almost all done!" Raven beamed, skipping along all of her friends. "I can't wait until we show Jay Jay all the neato stuff we got!" She spun some firecrackers around her tiny blue fingers at either side of her, looking at the giant pile of bags in their trunk. The Queen shut it and caught up with the girls. "Yes, we've all done a magnificent job, hun," she said, patting her head. "Just stay out of trouble this time."

"When is Jay Jay gonna have everything planned out at her house?" Pidge asked, glancing up at the Queen. The Queen thought for a moment.

"Well, she's going through everything we'll need for the party with her brother Jaux, so I think we should be good. They're planning everything out today and making little adjustments throughout the week, hun. This way it'll be much quicker when we go to set up on Friday afternoon."

"Can't waaaiiit!" Pidge howled at the sun. They've done so much already, but it was only a quarter past one o'clock, and they just had to get a disco ball and some strobe lights from a different party store across town that specialized specifically with light fixtures. The _**party**_ kind of light fixtures.

They had made it across town soon enough, and now they were walking down the sidewalk to the plaza in which the store was located.

"We must hurry, though, huns," the Queen stated, poking a razor sharp claw at her tiny Hello Kitty watch. "This store closes at two o'clock sharp. That means we literally have less than an hour to find the disco ball and some strobe lights." "Don't worry, Queen Kesh," Nightengale assured. "We can all do it!" she offered a small howl.

The Queen smiled. "You're right, Nightengale hun. We've gotten through worse things... like getting a couple of numbskulls out from a gigantic airvent in the ceiling of a grocery store." The Queen laughed, but stopped when she saw Pidge and Raven shooting her hard looks. "Oh, come on, you two! You know I'm just playing with you!" She playfully punched the two wolves. "I mess with Jay Jay all the time!"

"No you do-on't!" Sassy Koko disagreed. "You're actually quite fooooond of Jay Jay! We've neeeeeever seen you mess with her." "Nonsense," the Queen shook her head. "I tease Jay Jay all the time... just moreso when it's just her and I. I love her reactions, by the way. Trust me, she's adorable when she's mad." After some giggles, the girls took off down a small hill on the sidewalk...

Soon, they had made it to the correct plaza, and were now waltzing inside the store. "Kesh, what time is it right now?" Pidge asked, looking up at the much taller blonde wolf. The Queen glanced back down at her watch. "It's 1:18p.m. right now... we still have about forty minutes left. But let's still go as fast as we can!"

Before Raven could sneak off again (with Pidge getting ready to scold her), the Queen pointed directly in her direction and shook her head disapprovingly. "No way, honey," she said, an uncustomary stern look on her face. " ** _You're_** staying here with me this time. Nightengale, you go with the twins, and I'll keep an eye on these two." "Okay!" Nightengale said brightly, walking off with the two twin wolves.

"We'll look for the disco ball, you guys look for the lights!" the Queen stated. "Okay!" Nightengale shouted back, with the twins turning their heads slightly and nodding. The Queen put each of her paws on either of the two wolves' backs. "Let's go find us a disco ball!" she howled.

... Back with Nightengale and the twins, about five minutes later, Nightengale had gasped. "What's wrong?" Mint asked. "There's no more strobe lights, guys!" she said, motioning towards the empty rack where they all should've been. "What?!" the sisters gasped. "But... but we caaaan't have a par-tay without strobe lights! We can't! Not with the type of party Jay Jay wants to do!"

"I know..." Nightengale held out her hands, trying to keep the two emotional and expressive twins calm. "But look- I'm sure there's another solution. How about we look around the store to see if there are any stray ones lying around? Maybe someone picked one up but decided they didn't want it, leaving it at a random location?" The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Okay!" they said.

... Meanwhile, the Queen, Pidge and Raven were having the same problem. "Where are all the disco balls?!" Raven screamed. "They should _**be**_ here, gosh darn it!" Just like the strobe lights shelf, the disco balls shelf was completely empty. It was like a lights ghost town. "Who on Earth is having such a big party that they need so many disco balls?!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice laughed outside in the parking lot, cradling all the disco balls and strobe lights. Of course, the culprit was none other than Jojo. " _ **YES! I AM #BRILL. I TOTALLY SABOTAGED THEIR PARTY AND NOW THEM FOOLS WON'T EVEN HAVE ONE! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY AH SHOULD BE #QUEENALPHAWOLF. I AM BEST WOLF!**_ "

"Who's making all that racket this early in the afternoon?" a voice said, emerging from the back door. Before Jojo could react and escape, the random yellow fox worker got a good glimpse of Jojo with multiple light supplies by her side. It looked extremely suspicious.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said, not taking his eyes off the obviously stolen equipment, "Is that yours?" "Um, uh..." Jojo fidgeted, having no ideas that could get her out of this. The yellow fox sighed loudly. "Come on..." he said, grabbing her hand after she was forced to carry back in all the lights.

"Guys!" Nightengale said, running to the wolf queen. "We couldn't find any strobe lights in it's section, so we tried to look around the store for any stray ones, and there ARE none!" "And we're almost out of time!" Pidge said, pointing at the Queen's watch. It read 1:45 p.m. "We couldn't find any disco balls either, Night. We're in the same boat as you."

"REALLY?" Nightengale asked, glancing at the empty shelf in horror. "What're we gonna DO then?!" Just then, they watched in awe as another werewolf gal came back inside with ALL the disco balls and strobe lights. The fox worker was right behind her. "Put them back on the shelves for these folks," he said in a commanding voice. Jojo grunted and reluctantly put everything back on the shelf.

"I should've known you were causing more mischief, Joss," the Queen said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Grr," grunted Jojo, angry that she called her by her real name. She shoved a pack of strobe lights and disco balls into her hand and spouted off, not bothering to set up the ones that were still on the ground.

"We did it, guys! With time to spare, too!" Raven and Pidge high-fived. The Queen left to go ring the items up. "We're done! Now on Friday we PAAAAAAAARRRRTAAAAHHHHH!" the twins and Nightengale bounced excitedly up and down.

"Wait 'til Jay Jay hears this!" Raven screamed, taking her cellphone out of her pocket and dialing her closest sister in the clan's number.

* * *

Author's Note: We're almost done! :D The tenth chapter will be Friday, when the huge party can begin! Please expect the next chapter to be out by Wednesday, along with chapter four of Lady Lovely Locks.

Thanks, guys! See you! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Friday Fun Day!

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! :D We're nearly complete with Zoophobia! Which means in a little over a week starting next chapter, you guys will finally get to read the first chapter of "The Garbage Pail Kids Movie: The Trip Back Home?"!

You guys are gonna love it, and I didn't forget about the suggestion either. I saved it into my documents as "Suggestion! :D" so I don't forget to use it! :)

So now we fast forward to Friday, where everyone is getting the backyard set up (and Jay Jay's living room) for the big party tonight! It's finally time to see the party of the century unfold...

Here we go for the double digit chapter!

* * *

As soon as the younger sibling werewolves got home from school, they and all of the other werewolves immediately traveled with the werewolf Queen to Jay Jay's house, where Jay Jay, Niquie, Jaux and Whitney greeted them.

"Hey, wolvzies!" Jay Jay hooted, throwing them some supplies. "We have no time to spare. We gotta set up for tonight!"

Everyone grabbed something and put it where it had to go: the twins, Koko and Mint, helped Jaux and Whitney move over some tables. There were at least eight of them, so eventually they needed the Queen to help out.

Nightengale was working on the streamers with Pidge (which whom she had to hold up at certain times; Nightengale is the second tallest wolf while Pidge is the absolute smallest.) Meanwhile, Magpie was making sure they had enough bowls, plates, cups, napkins and food available, since there were going to have almost the whole school coming, and they wanted to know they wouldn't run out and then some.

Dixie, who had mysteriously ditched the team completely in the last chapter in order to go to a shoe store next to the light store (the Queen had said, " _Where were you?!"_ ), was getting the pastel costumes out that she and Pidge had picked out. They were a mix of light pinks, yellows, blues, greens, blacks and whites, like Easter Eggs. Jay Jay had a different pastel outfit up in her room which she would change into later.

Garfield, Dani and Spam (he's recovered now!) were setting up the lights and doing some extra small stuff. Spam kept swinging around on the light fixture for far too long, and eventually the Queen had to scold him off. Raven, as expected, was messing around too, after successfully convincing the Queen to buy her some mini fireworks for the party.

"Raven! Save the rest for the party!" the Queen yelled to her from across the backyard, pointing at the firework in case she couldn't hear her. "I knoo-ooow!" Raven singsonged, still waving the green one she was holding in her paw. "I'm almost done anyway!"

Finally, Jay Jay and Niquie had gone back into their house and upstairs. They had to prepare their song one more time, and Jay Jay had to dye her fur again. Jay Jay sighed happily, glancing out her window at all her friends helping her out. "I'm sooo lucky to have such a great clan that's got my back!" Jay Jay stated. "They reaallly are great, girl!" Niquie nodded, hopping on Jay Jay's head.

"Maybe ya'll can think'a somethin' to do f'er'em after the party. Maybe we can all go to a breakfast place or somethin'!" "Niquie, that's a great idea!" Jay Jay accorded, fist bumping her tiny pink fox friend. "And I've been saving up my money, so I can pay for everyone's meals. This is a great way to show how much I appreciate the help, especially the stuff that the Queen's team had to do."

"Alrighty, then!" Niquie grabbed the black boom box from the corner. "Let's rehearse a few more times, then you can bathe your fur to your heart's content. Let's go, Blue Jay!"

 _... Later, Right Before The Party..._

"... Jay Jay! Everyone's pulling up!" The Queen shouted, disappearing back into Jay Jay's living room.

Jay Jay was all ready, and she fit right in with the pastel theme, despite not wearing the costumes Dixie picked out. She was able to construct a perfectly good outfit on her own: Her hair was in a unique ponytail and was completely white, with some blue tints. She was wearing yellow overalls (not ripped), with a white shirt underneath and a black bow tie.

Her hair was VERY light blue, and not the dark blue she was dyed in when people referred to her as 'Blue Jay'. Actually, it could even be described as teal-ish. Her eyelashes were also done unique and sweet, looking like ovals circled above her dark eyeliner. She looked cute, but she was still plenty nervous.

"What if I mess up my lines?!" she screamed, shaking Niquie like a bobble head toy. "What if I cough during the song and mess up the versus?! WHAT IF JOJO CRASHES THE PARTY?!" "Honey," the Queen said, smacking Jay Jay across the fur. "You'll be fine. You've done this many times before. And let me tell YOU, you never, ever disappoint."

"And even if you DO make a mistake, it's fine!" Niquie assured. "That's nothing compared to the forty five billion other songs you've totally aced before." The Queen nodded in agreement and pet her soft her atop her head. "You can do it, Jay Jay!" she said. Jay Jay smiled, relieved and happy that her friends were close. "Let's start this party, then!" she yelled.

Jay Jay opened the door and let everyone inside. " _ **WELCOME TO THE PAR-TAAAAHHHH!**_ " Everyone cheered as Jay Jay ushered ZPA students and some college kids inside her house. It was immediately packed; as expected, more than half the crowd were ZPA students, students between the ages of 15-18 years, mainly (some 19 and 20 year olds were there too) in counting.

Of course, Jay Jay recognized many of the students because she had them at her parties before: Kayla, Zill, Spam (of course), Jack, and Vanexa (except Vanexa was only once). Soon enough, some other people trickled in and students maneuvered to the outside.

Jay Jay and Niquie hung out and talked to fellow students for a while until disappearing into the backyard a half hour later, ready to blast their song. "Let's go!" Jay Jay declared.

" _Saw you leaning against that old record machine,"_ Jay Jay sang, with Niquie hopping near her. " _Saw the name of your band written on the marquee!"_ She jumped off the small rooftop of her house as the crowd applauded her. " _It's a full moon tonight, so we gettin' rowdy! Gettin' rowdy! G-G-Gettin' rowdy!"_ She sung next to her clan brothers, who were chilling near the record machine she was referring to.

She also motioned towards the other werewolves, who howled like crazy! " _Feeling like I'm a high schooler! Sipping on a warm wine cooler! Hot 'cause the party don't stop... so, come on! 'Cause I know what I like!_ " The party immediately rose as Jay Jay sang the chorus to the top of her lungs. The disco ball that was installed earlier was working like a dream and the strobe lights looked cool.

Jay Jay stood in the middle of the yard, dancing as she sang. " _And you're lookin' just like my ty-ype! Let's go for it just for the niight! Come on! COME ON! Come ooooooon!"_

Jay Jay thought to herself in the middle of the song... she figured that this would be a great song to sing at that old half-diner half-bar place that was the talk of town recently. She could wear some sort of pink crop top and maybe even some shorts, since it would be summer soon.

 _"Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar! Stealin' some bubblegum from the corner Maxi-Mart! Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark! Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark..."_ Jay Jay grabbed Vanexa's hand and twirled her 360 degrees as she blew a sisterly kiss to Raven, who was having a dance break with the Queen. Jay Jay smiled big when she realized the Queen, as usual, was loving the party.

 _"Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger! Sipping on a warm Budweiser_ (actually, it was soda) _! Touch me and give me that rush! Better pack a toothbrush! Gonna pull an all-nighter...!"_ She hopped in the middle of three best friends at ZPA: Addison, Sahara (an aspiring witch), and Damian! (The devil's son; the devil's actually nice in the comic, so don't worry!)

 _"C'mon 'cause I know what I like! And you're looking just like my type! Let's go for it just for tonight! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Now don't even try to deny..."_ She picked up Pidge as she continued the song for another couple of minutes before ending perfectly. " _C'mon! C'MON!_ _**C'MOOOOOOON!**_ " The crowd cheered like crazy when the song ended.

Jay Jay and Niquie beamed proudly, hugging the whole clan as she hopped off the dancefloor. "YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!" she gleamed. "Thank you guys for helping out!" "No prob, lil' sis," Jaux laughed, patting his sister playfully. Jay Jay paused. "Who wants free breakfast tomorrow?!"

"Heck yes, we do!" the gang said, heading back inside to interact with more party-goers. Before closing the door on the way in, though, Jay Jay looked back out. Everyone, literally EVERYONE, was enjoying the party! Even Rusty, the mean dog, was actually having a genuine good time without bothering anyone.

That was what Jay Jay lived for!

* * *

Author's Note: And we did it again! :D Jay Jay had a successful party and the Clan is proud of her! Now, in the bonus chapter, we'll get to see them in the breakfast place the very next day after this chapter, and then we've completed Zoophobia!

Thank you all so much, I so appreciate the support! Expect the final chapter on Saturday! :)


	11. Chapter 11: BONUS Chapter! :D

Author's Note: Here we go for the bonus! As previously mentioned, in this chapter, Jay Jay and the whole clan are at a breakfast place, where they will cause mayhem and probably some broken plates. They're a pretty crazy clan of werewolves, after all!

Let's go for the victory lap, here's bonus chapter everyone! :D

* * *

"Whoo! Breakfast time," Jaux howled as he and the other werewolves entered the popular breakfast place. Jay Jay and Niquie particularly loved it because of their french toast sticks and maple syrup. The maple syrup was especially good because there were special types of wolves, called Woodsy Wolves, who harvested the tree sap and converted it to syrup to be to other wolves' liking.

The Queen also entered, along with the twins, Pidge, Nightengale, Whitney, Dixie, Raven, Garfield and Magpie. Other party dogs were also invited to come with them, and they were already sitting across a long, wooden table. These dogs included Spam, Dani, Roxi and Taxi. They waved the whole gang over as they took their seats.

"Well, look who it is...!" Roxi cooed, slapping Jay Jay a high-five as she walked passed. "It's the talk-of-the-town, I see. Heard that party was _**some**_ shin-dig." "Hee hee, thanks Roxi!" Jay Jay giggled, with Niquie popping out of her hair suddenly to give Roxi a fist-bump.

"How come you couldn't come?" Dixie asked Roxi curiously as she slid into her seat, flinching when she saw a little residue from a previous drinking glass on her side of the table. "Eh, Taxi wanted me to go check out a monster truck event. It was pretty cool." "IT WAS AMAZING!" Taxi chimed in, leaning on Roxi's shoulder. "The cars were like, BAM! And the crowd was like, WOW! And then everyone was going OH SHOOT! And-"

"Like I said..." Roxi muttered, pinching her tiny fingers over Taxi's lips. "That party sounded like the _**real** _ blast. So who was there? All the Zoo Phoenix students, I'm guessin'?"

"More like all of the Zoo Phoenix students and _**then**_ some," the Queen corrected, winking at Jay Jay. "There wasn't a soul in Safe Haven left who didn't know about the party by Friday." "We had this amazing disco ball too!" Pidge added. "And Raven lit some crazy fireworks."

"Yeah, it was GREAT!" Raven's tiny giggle soon turned into a maniacal, insane laughter that actually frightened a few of the dogs, specifically Taxi and Dani. The Queen sighed. "It's okay," she assured. "Whenever Raven plays with fireworks, she gets this adrenaline high the next morning. It's bizarre, but she should be fine soon. It's like the equivalent of a hangover for her."

Taxi and Dani let out a chorus of 'ohhhs' and nodded. The Queen turned to everyone else, holding Raven down in her seat. "What is everyone ordering?" she asked. Jay Jay and Niquie perked up. "FRENCH TOAST! WITH EXTRA SYRUP!" they bellowed across the table. The party dogs laughed loudly. "Well, I'm thinkin' I want some eggs," Jaux commented, browsing the menu. "Maybe even some bacon."

At that moment, at the table adjacent to them, a family of pigs got up and walked straight out, their noses sticking up. "Why, I never!" the mama pig said, escorting her children out the front door before they saw one of their cousins in edible form.

Jaux paused, covering his mouth. "Whoops..." he said slowly, with Pidge smirking next to him, holding in her laughter. "I forgot that ALL animals live here... including the ones we eat..." After an awkward silence, Jay Jay cleared her throat. "Uh, so what was your guys' favorite song from the party yesterday?" She was clearly trying to defrost the table.

"Um... oh!" Pidge exclaimed, throwing her orange arms over the table. " _ **Your**_ song, Jay Jay! Your song was my all-time favorite!" she clasped her hands excitedly. "It was sooo... like, BAM! Here's the song! It was really vibrant and bold, as always."

Jay Jay blushed, thinking that she was usually used to attention like this, but when it came to the wolves in her clan, they really impacted her. "Thanks, Pidge," she smiled, a drop of sweat on her forehead. Pidge giggled.

... Soon, the food had came out, and all the wolves in the clan had started eating. "Or. Meh. Gosh," Jay Jay said, still chewing on a sweet piece of french toast, causing her voice to muffle up. "Thish ish SO. GUD." "I agree," Nightengale nodded. "I'm glad you coaxed me into getting them."

Despite the awkwardness from earlier, Jaux had still ended up getting bacon and eggs. He made sure to keep a close eye out for any sign of pigs entering the restaurant. Niquie had perked up and spoke to Jay Jay after finishing her toast. "Hey, Jay Jay," she said. "What party are we gonna go to next?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure," Jay Jay shrugged. "Maybe on Monday we can see if there's any fairs we can go to? But today I just wanna relive that amazing party last night."

Jay looked to her friends. "Thanks so much again, you guys. I really appreciate all the help." "Oh, don't even thank us," Jaux said, gobbling down his bacon uncontrollably. "If you'll pay for me to eat all this delicious bacon, that's enough thanks for me!"

Just then, some students from ZPA had walked in: specifically, Spam, Zill, Kayla and Jack. "Hey, guys!" Jay Jay exclaimed. "Say, where's Vanexa?" "She decided to head home early," Zill said as he held his girlfriend, Kayla, by the shoulder. "We just came by to tell you that the party was incredible. Everyone's gonna be talking about it on Monday."

Jay Jay beamed. "Whoo!" she said. She looked back at the clan, who waved at her. Now, instead of finding parties and livening them up, she can create her own! "And there'll be plenty more where that came from!"

* * *

Author's Note: _**We did it! :D**_ We have successfully completed Zoophobia, and you know what that means: _**"The Garbage Pail Kids Movie: The Trip Back Home?" IS UP NEXT! :D**_ I know you guys have been waiting very patiently for this, and I've had plenty of time to think about what will happen, so I'll make sure this is an epic conclusion to the series.

I'll see you guys in almost a week for the first chapter! I'll see you, and have a great day! :D


End file.
